In known forms of such drives, the structural means required for the arrangement and suspension of the lift tape drum, tilting drum and slip clutch are very expensive. The same is true of the mounting. Another disadvantage is the relatively great space requirements of these prior devices.
It is further disadvantageous that the lift tape drum, the tilting drum and the slip clutch can be arranged inside the bearing block only in a certain predetermined mounting position, with the result that each bearing block and especially the drive mechanism must be so mounted that it is usable only in a very specific operating position, and that for other operating positions within a head rail the bearing block must have a separate and different design. As a result inventories must be maintained of more parts.